Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an adaptive card and, more specifically, to an adaptive card for a motherboard.
Description of the Related Art
With the development and popularization of the information technology, electronic devices, such as computers, are necessary in human life. M.2 interface is a specification for an expansion function card and a connector of a computer, which has flexible configuration. M.2 interface is applicable for different structures, such as modules with different widths and lengths. The M.2 interface specification provides more characteristic to achieve a higher level interface. As a result, the M.2 interface is more suitable for a solid storage that used in a notebook or a tablet computer than the mSATA, specifically when used in a small-size device.
A plurality of functions can be integrated in the M.2 device, such as WIFI, Bluetooth, satellite navigation, Near Field Communication (NFC), digital broadcasting, Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig), Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) and Solid State Disk (SSD). The M.2 interface is a new standard storage device format and its hardware structure specification is also established recently.
When the M.2 device is assembled to a motherboard, they still have to be plugged in and out, or even added more M.2 devices onto the same motherboard when required. However, it is difficult to be disassembled and replaced with a conventional configuration.